His Imperial Majesty
by StrawberryMoon9
Summary: Ivan will do anything to please his Emperor. RoChu. ChuRo if you want to get technical.


Fingers trailed up Ivan's throat, tilting his chin up with a sharp tug. Proud, smouldering eyes watched him, gaze flickering soft like a flame over Ivan's bare chest. Ivan swallowed, the pads of Yao's fingertips now leisurely stroking his jaw.

'You're still half-clothed,' Yao purred, the tiny ghost of a mischievous smile on his lips.

Ivan gave a weak nod, struggling to hold his gaze when graceful legs slipped out from beneath Yao's crimson robes, brushing against him teasingly. He shifted from his knelt position on the floor, hands itching to grab Yao's legs, to grab the silken hair tumbling forward from Yao's shoulders, to kiss and touch skin that almost glowed with warmth in the gentle light of the bedroom chamber. But he couldn't touch any of it, wouldn't dare reach out for something he had no right to.

Slow, wanting to keep whatever shred of control left, his words came out as a feeble croak. 'Do you want me to fully undress?'

Yao raised a brow, nails biting into the tender skin beneath Ivan's jaw. 'Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?'

'N-No,' Ivan swallowed, hands restless on the hand-woven rug beneath him, so close to Yao's feet, to the cascade of blood-red silk enveloping them. 'No, I haven't… Your… uh – Your – '

Yao blinked, unimpressed in waiting for Ivan.

'Your High – '

'Imperial Majesty,' Yao finished for Ivan, his grip on Ivan tightening. A tiny exasperated sigh left Yao, eyes narrowed in mild irritation. 'Your Imperial Majesty. That's how you're supposed to address me.'

'R-Right,' Ivan nodded, feeling stupid for forgetting something so simple. 'Your Imperial Majesty.'

Yao hummed, his voice a satisfied purr as his hold on Ivan's jaw softened, stroking once again with warm fingertips. 'You look so sweet when you're flustered… Tell me what you're here for again…?'

'T-To serve you, Your Imperial Majesty.'

'In what way?'

Ivan fumbled for words, trying not to lose his gaze in the parted folds of Yao's garments, the pale skin of thigh exposed. He exhaled shakily and looked up at Yao, mouth going dry as he spoke. 'Whatever Your Imperial Majesty wishes me to do.'

Yao's eyes brightened in intrigue, a dirty smile on his lips as he brushed his leg against Ivan's arm. 'I see… Anything?'

'Anything,' Ivan said, skin burning where Yao's naked calf rubbed against him.

'That's very good to hear,' Yao murmured, chest rising slightly with a sigh. He pulled his hand away from Ivan, using it to support himself on the bed as he leant back a little. 'In that case – why don't you remove that troublesome piece of clothing left? It's going to get in the way.'

Ivan nodded, breath trembling when his fingers fumbled with the belt buckle, clumsily taking off his trousers and leaving them aside. Yao made a croon of appreciation, foot trailing over the erection cloaked in Ivan's undergarment. Ivan flushed and held back a whimper, the touch blissful and cruel all at once.

'Ah, go on,' Yao sighed, the smooth arch of his foot rolling over Ivan's hardness. 'Take it off so I can see.'

Ivan slipped his undergarment off, baring his red and swollen cock to Yao. He reached to touch it, aching for relief, only for Yao's foot to swat his hand away.

'Be patient,' Yao murmured, a teasing lilt in his voice. He cupped Ivan's chin with his palm. 'Look at me.'

Ivan looked up at Yao, blood running hot in his veins, breaths already coated with want and need though he had been barely touched. Yao's eyes locked with his, the same misty-eyed desire in their dark depths as he nimbly undid the knot of his robe, peeling the silken fabric away from his slender shoulders. The robe fell away from his torso, revealing soft, pale skin, lean muscle that Ivan wanted to kiss and bite away at.

Yao parted his legs, massaging his own hardened cock with a drawn out sigh of contentment. A wispy thread of pre-cum thinned out as Yao pulled his hand away, nudging his hips more forward on the bed. He wrapped his legs around Ivan and pulled him towards his lap, guiding Ivan's head closer. Ivan parted his lips, knowing what Yao wanted him to do, knowing what desperate noises he could draw out of him once he started.

'… Can I?' he asked, the question coming out shy and timid. Yao chuckled, fingers entwining themselves into Ivan's hair, tightening and relaxing.

'Do you even know what to do?'

Ivan glanced up at Yao, at the smouldering eyes challenging him. A tiny flame of defiance in Ivan's chest grew, his lips pursed to hold back the smirk begging to bare itself.

'I think a simple servant like me could figure it out eventually…' Ivan said, carefully, breathily so that it teased against Yao's thighs. He dipped his head down, nuzzling his nose against Yao's inner thigh. Yao shifted in his seat, huffing out a breath. Ivan pressed his lips to tender skin, closing his eyes and tasting Yao, letting his tongue lightly tease with each kiss. Feeling bolder, he reached his hand up onto Yao's other thigh, squeezing and caressing. Yao's breath wavered, heels pressing harder against Ivan's back. Ivan hummed, kisses growing hungrier, rougher though he did his best to curb the need to bite. Servants could never do such a thing to their emperor. But oh, if he _could_ …

Yao's hand clamped down onto his shoulder, hips tensed. 'S-Start already.'

Ivan hummed again, making a few last sloppy kisses before pulling away. 'I can't just do as I please to Your Imperial Majesty,' he drawled out, hiding away the satisfied smile, widening his eyes like an innocent servant's would, like the Emperor's plaything that he wanted to be. He touched the tip of his nose to the underside of Yao's cock, unable to help himself when his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

'Then I give you permission,' Yao said hastily, swallowing, flinching when Ivan pressed a light kiss to his cock. ' _Aiyah_ – D-Don't play games with your Emperor.'

'I thought we _were_ playing a game...' He flicked his tongue against Yao, drawing a thin wet trail up his erection.

'We won't be playing at all if you keep this up,' Yao growled, fingers tightening in their grip on Ivan's hair. Ivan stifled a nervous laugh, pressing an apologetic kiss to Yao's hip before taking hold of his cock. He rubbed up and down its length, taking the tip into his mouth and hearing Yao murmur in encouragement. Legs tightening around Ivan, he took in more of Yao's cock, sliding his tongue in swirls where he could.

'Ah-' Yao tensed, hands urging Ivan to take his cock in deeper. 'More,' he gasped.

Ivan made a quiet moan, sliding his tongue along the underside of Yao's cock, bobbing his head up and down, leaving Yao more breathless with each smooth glide of lips. He looked up to meet Yao's half-lidded eyes, clouded over with arousal.

'You're… good at this, aren't you?' Yao said, a dirty smile growing on his lips as he leaned down, hand toying with Ivan's hair.

Ivan murmured against Yao's cock, pulling away and feeling breaths heaving in and out of him, the sheen of sweat beginning to coat his forehead. Working Yao's wet cock with his hand, he nudged his nose against Yao's jaw, wanting to be closer, to feel more of Yao on him.

'Hm?' Yao hummed, chest rising and falling heavily as his hand squeezed the nape of Ivan's neck.

'Kiss me,' Ivan whimpered, his own erection pressing against the side of the bed mattress, burning with the slightest friction. 'Please,' he added. 'Y-Your Imperial –'

Yao's lips captured Ivan's in a smooth glide, warm as they tasted him, caressed and gently nipped so that Ivan had almost forgotten to keep stroking Yao. He pumped faster, Yao's breath trembling as it mixed with his. A soft murmur trapped between them, a mewling noise that set Ivan's skin shivering with pleasure.

'Ivan–'

The sound of it was out of place, not belonging here with the red silk and Yao's proud, daunting gaze. Too sweet, too tender, but Ivan didn't care, didn't want to let go of it. He cupped Yao's calf with his free hand, running his thumb across it, trailing over the delicate skin behind the knee, wanting to soak up its warmth and drown in it. He pushed further into the kiss, Yao's cock now wet and dripping in his hand, pulse throbbing in it as he gave it one hard, lingering stroke.

'E-Enough,' Yao panted, breaking away from Ivan, a tense hand grabbing and holding Ivan's still. Ivan looked to Yao in question, still hazy from the kiss.

'Does Your Imperial Majesty not want me anymore?' Ivan asked, breaths easing out of him shakily, unstable with the arousal burning him up from the inside. Yao swallowed, skin flushed across his chest and throat as he took Ivan's hand into his.

'No, we're not done here yet,' Yao said, clearing his throat. His flickering, flustered gaze steadied, the deep gold in them smouldering with hunger. 'I want you on your elbows and knees.'

'On the bed?'

'Yes.'

Ivan blinked, trying the question again, slower this time. 'On the bed, Your Imperial Majesty?'

Yao frowned, eyes searching Ivan's face. Then, realisation dawning on him. 'Ah – right. N-No. No, not on the bed, of course.' Yao cleared his throat again, eyes hardening back into the Emperor's eyes, the cruel gaze that devoured and gave nothing back. 'On the floor. You're not worthy of the bed.'

Ivan exhaled shakily, holding back the nervous smile, remembering to feign this fear and uncertainty he was meant to feel. He nodded. 'As Your Imperial Majesty wishes…'

He pulled away from Yao, crouching so that his elbows and knees were on the floor. He rested his chin on the carpet beneath him, breath wavering when he felt Yao's hand trailing down the slope of his back. He shivered, realising just how open and vulnerable he was to him like this.

A pillow landed by Ivan's face with a thump. Ivan lifted his head up, looking to Yao in question.

'Your Imperial Majesty-'

'Just take it.'

Ivan parted his lips to speak, hesitating. 'The Emperor is not known for his gentleness.'

Yao's expression, pinched in concern and irritation, looked away from Ivan. 'Well, maybe he was feeling nice today.'

'But-'

' _Aiyah_ , I'm not going to let you get a rug burn on your face, Ivan!'

Ivan pursed his lips and took the pillow, burying his face into it with a withheld smile of amusement. 'Your humble servant is grateful for your kindness, Your Imperial Majesty,' he muffled into the pillow.

'Yes, I'm the kindest Emperor around – now behave.'

Ivan stifled a chuckle, nerves easing despite the unfamiliar position he was in. Yao's fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh, lightly dancing on sensitive skin. He inhaled deeply, squeezing the pillow in anticipation of Yao's touch where he wanted it most, where it ached so much he'd thought he'd cry from need.

Fingers teased, taking hold of Ivan's cock in one smooth slide of skin on skin, thumb running over the head and smearing pre-cum. Ivan shut his eyes and gasped, trembling with each of Yao's slow strokes. He whimpered when Yao pulled his hand away, hearing the opening and shutting of the bedside drawer.

A hand touched onto his shoulder, a tumble of hair cascading onto it. 'You okay?' Yao asked, voice soft and low.

Ivan chuckled weakly and nodded, watching the fleeting tenderness of Yao's gaze hide away, behind the mask of the Emperor once again. Yao's hand slid away from him, touch now lingering around the inside of his thighs, then further up to his entrance. Ivan tensed, feeling the coldness of the lube smearing onto him. A single finger entered him, pushing in and thrusting gently, followed by a second finger and eventually a third, stretching him open. He tightened his grip on the pillow, swallowing a needy murmur that had nearly slipped out of him. Yao seemed to have heard it anyway, giving a breathy chuckle.

'So eager,' Yao crooned, bending over him and nuzzling his cheek between Ivan's shoulder blades, all the while fucking Ivan with his fingers, sliding in and out with slow, torturous thrusts. Ivan parted his lips and groaned, shutting his eyes against the pillow.

Yao's fingers drew out of him, hands now roaming on Ivan's hips. The slick tip of his cock pressed against Ivan, meeting slight resistance as it entered him. Ivan drew in a sharp breath, a moan slipping out of him as he felt Yao's hard cock slowly pushing into him, driving deeper and stretching him wider. His knuckles whitened from his grip on the crushed pillow beneath him, thighs trembling when Yao's cock was completely sheathed into him. Yao made a soft groan, hands squeezing Ivan's hips.

'How does it feel?' Yao asked, words trembling with his own breaths. 'Good?'

'Y-Yes,' Ivan whimpered, arching his back and pushing back against Yao. 'Yes, it feels good- ah-'

Yao gently snapped his hips, cock barely pulling out before thrusting back in again. Ivan cried out, pushing back, desperate to be completely taken by Yao, to be filled up in that way over and over again.

'More-'

Yao thrust again, rougher this time. Ivan gasped, burying his face into the pillow when the thrusting reached a steady rhythm, sending his body rocking and swaying on the floor. A needy sound escaped Ivan's lips, these embarrassing animal-like whines that he hoped the pillow could mask somehow. Yao's fingernails dug into Ivan's skin, pace quickening, hips slamming into Ivan mercilessly as wetness from his own cock dripped down the insides of his thighs.

'Let me hear you,' Yao panted, groaning as he tilted his cock at a deeper angle, reaching further into Ivan, pressing and rubbing against a place that made Ivan cry out, too loud for the pillow to disguise. Yao hummed in pleasure, hand running up Ivan's back, smoothing over through each hard thrust.

Overwhelming pleasure throbbed in Ivan's cock, in the pit of his stomach, deeper than he'd ever felt before. He lifted his mouth away from the flattened cushion, now damp with his own sweat, and let another cry break out from his throat when the sensation deep inside him seemed to peak. He wouldn't last like this, wouldn't be able to stay in this state for much longer if Yao kept on fucking him like this, thrusting into him like Ivan was his toy to break.

'Y-Yao-' Ivan moaned, never able to reach the end of his sentence, no longer caring about titles and silk robes and word-games, only able to feel Yao inside him, to part his legs wider for more, reaching the limit though close was never close enough. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred as he felt Yao's cock rubbing rigorously inside him, barely pulling out with each thrust.

He cried out, pleasure raining over him, breaking over his skin like a warm wave. His knees grew weak, body wanting to fall limp into the ecstasy coursing through him. His eyelids fluttered shut, a content murmur drawn out of him as he came, spilling out onto the rug as his cock pulsed along with the rest of him, once burning and now simmering out into blissful embers.

Yao finished with a soft groan, his rhythm slowing. He stopped still with heaving breaths, cock pulsing into Ivan as he released. He collapsed onto Ivan, sweat-slick body draped over Ivan's tired frame. Moments passed by in wordless silence, Yao's breath fanning out onto Ivan's back, slowing and easing.

'Bed,' Yao murmured, hand lazily nudging Ivan. Ivan nodded, feeling Yao pull out of him with a momentary feeling of loss, of a moment ended a little sooner than he wanted. Yao tugged him by the arm into the bed, throwing the cool sheets over them and wrapping himself around Ivan. Ivan closed his eyes, drowsy enough to fall asleep just like this, with Yao stuck onto him, with remnants of bliss still lingering in his body.

Yao nestled his face into the crook of Ivan's neck. 'Ivan?' he asked, voice hushed, devoid of the Emperor's unapologetic confidence.

'Hm?'

'How was it?'

'Everything I hoped for,' Ivan hummed, taking hold of Yao's hand and holding it close to his chest. 'I greatly enjoyed it, Yaochka.'

'I wasn't too cruel?'

'You made a very charming Emperor.' Ivan smiled, breaths slowing as the world grew hazier with drowsiness. 'You did break out of character, though….'

' _Aiyah_ … Says the one who forgot how to address an Emperor.'

'You almost let a servant dirty your bed.'

'You almost got yourself executed for playing games with the Emperor's cock.'

Ivan chuckled, laughter faltering into a hum. He toyed with Yao's hand, running his thumb over the soft palm. 'Maybe next time… I could be a prisoner, and you could be the guard.'

'Sounds cheap.'

'Cheap?' Ivan turned around, brows pinched. Yao grinned.

'How about you be the handsome general, and I'm the new soldier who you're sending out to the battlefield to die. Only you're in love with me and we get to spend our last night together.'

'Depressing.'

' _Aiyah_ , but it's a good story!'

'I don't want to sleep with someone who's sending me out to die.'

'Who said you were going to be the soldier?' Yao said, almost pouting, the expression sweet and familiar, warm unlike the cruel Emperor Yao had tried to be. Ivan leaned forward to press his lips to Yao's nose, pulling away for a moment just to see the flustered bewilderment that always followed after unexpected affection. Ivan chuckled and pressed his forehead to Yao's.

'How about you be Yao, and I'll be Ivan, who loves Yao too much for his own good?'

A warm smile tugged at Yao's lips. 'I like that story better.'


End file.
